C is for Criminal Minds
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Darcy pretends Aaron Hotchner is her Aaron is a bit OOC, I tried to keep in in character, but he might not Let me know please! 3rd in Darcy Lewis Alphabet Crossover


C is for Criminal Minds

Own Nothing.

* * *

He sat down at booth at the small bar and restaurant to eat a late dinner. Jack was away at a friend's house and he didn't want to go home to an empty house just yet. He had just settled into the booth and ordered his scotch when she walked in. He noticed her as she looked around as if searching for someone. He turned back to his menu and tried to figure out what to order.

"There you are sweetie." He felt a pair of lips on his cheek and movement of someone sitting across from him. "Sorry I'm late, traffic." She smiled at him as she looked around, she waved the waitress over. "Water and what my husband is having." She gave the waitress a smile as she left.

The woman turned to Aaron's stare. "So there are two men who followed me from the parking lot, I thought about Tasering them. But then I would have to file a report. And that's annoying because S.H.I.E.L.D wants all of the times I taser someone in triplicate and that takes forever and I saw you in here and I thought that you were my safe haven and now here we are." She smiled at him as the waitress brought her drinks. "We'll need a few more minutes please." Darcy told the waitress as she looked over the menu.

The waitress walked away as Aaron stared at her. "You said S.H.I.E.L.D?"

She nodded as she sipped her water. "I work for them, you know the shadow government that deals with weird crap and alien tech?" She glanced over the menu at him. "I'm in the inter-agency division." She snorted. "Sorry, that's kind of a lie, I am the inter-agency division, and it's just me. So I know who you are."

"And you are?" He asked her.

"Special Agent Darcy Lewis." She smiled at him. "I'd shake your hand, but that would ruin the allusion that we're married."

The waitress came back, pad and pen in hand. "I'll have the Cajun Pasta." Darcy stated as she handed over the menu.

Aaron stared at her before looking up at the waitress. "I'll have the same as my wife." He handed her the menu and she left. "So you working in D.C?"

"I travel a lot, I don't get to get much sightseeing done except inside of government buildings. You wouldn't believe how much security I get to bypass when I show my S.H.I.E.L.D badge." She laughed as she sipped her scotch.

"Have you made your way to the FBI?" He asked her.

"If you're asking about the BAU, it's on my list." She shrugged. "I don't know if I'll get to you this time around or next time I'm in town. But I've always wanted to meet the team. I did study to become a profiler in college some before I changed my mind."

"What did you change it to?" He asked her.

"Political Science." She sipped her water. "That's where I decided where the real criminals are." She gave him a wink.

"I can agree with you there." He smiled at her.

* * *

It was ten minutes later when their food had come and they were in deep conversation. They didn't noticed when their waitress picked up their empty plates or when the restaurant started closing up. Their waitress finally put down their bill and smiled forcefully before walking away.

Darcy pulled the bill from his reach and paid for it. "You can get it next time sweetie." She smiled at him.

He laughed and shook his head. "Thank you."

She smiled up at the waitress and back to him again. "It's no problem."

"No, I haven't been happy like this since my wife died two years ago." He stared at her. "Thank you Darcy."

"It's what I'm for." She laughed as she signed the check when the bill came back and they left the restaurant. They walked down to the party lot and to her car. She tucked her card in his shirt pocket, her hand sliding through his jacket quickly. "You can reach me any time." She whispered.

He laughed lightly. "Should I even bother giving you my number?"

"I have it. Believe it or not." She shrugged. "It comes with the job, knowing who to contact, who to call."

"How long will you be in town?" He asked her.

"I have a few meetings in the morning, then it's off to England to deal with MI-6, so I'll be late for dinner." She joked.

"I'll heat it up for you." He smiled and shook his head. "Sorry, I'm not normally like this."

"It's nice though, so see you relaxed and calmed. It's like I'm seeing something not many others get to see." Darcy replied as her phone went off. She sighed and pulled it out of her pocket. "There's another break out of the lunar base."

"You're joking." Aaron stated.

Darcy looked up at him and frowned before smiling softly. "If you ever wanted a job other than the BAU, It would be a pleasure to work with you."

"What about the no fraternizing in the work place?" He asked her.

"With S.H.I.E.L.D it's allowed only a small number of people know what you do and its hard to find someone outside to understand." Darcy stated as she texted back a reply and sent it. "I have to go. I'll call you soon?"

He smiled at her. "Sure."

"Aaron?" Darcy stated. "Since you're my pretend husband and all." She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. "Sorry, I'm a pretty forward person."

"No, its fine, I like forward." He smiled down at her. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I will." She opened her car door and tossed her bag in. "Night Sweetie."

"Drive safely." He replied and he closed the door as she got into her car. He waited as she started it and pulled out of the spot and left.


End file.
